


前队友想让我告白

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	前队友想让我告白

前队友想让我告白  
梗来自《辉夜大小姐想让我告白》，没看过也没关系，这是个双方都死要面子骗对方先告白的搞笑番。

===   
1.  
恋爱，从两个人第一面开始，相互熟悉，擦出火花，感情萌芽，感情发展，感情确认，告白，接受告白，然后互许承诺，幸福地生活在一起。  
——但是！即使是恋人之间，也存在支配与被支配、付出与被付出、赢家与输家的关系。如果想在恋爱中掌握主导权，就绝对不能成为输家，正所谓“恋爱也是战争”！  
恋爱关系的开始无疑是这场战争的前哨站。而恋爱关系的开始是什么？就是告白呀告白。俗话说先喜欢上对方的人就输了，科学研究发现先告白的在恋爱关系里处于被动地位的概率有73.3%之高！再说，我，作为一个哪怕是忙内时期也热衷“忙内on top”的强势男人，是一定要抢占有利地位的。所以不论如何，不论刚才容仁哥的鼠标在霞洛上划了多少次、意味深长地看了几次镜头，我都不会发出这条编辑了十遍的消息：  
【哥我在看你直播说实话Doublelift大哥的霞有点僵硬呢呼呼~分开时间久了哥是不是都忘了我的霞有多厉害了吧~】  
这条消息，在我冷静下来之后才发现有多么危险！我对Doublelift的霞发表不和意见也就是说我不喜欢容仁哥和Doublelift玩霞洛！之后我为了暗示容仁哥回韩国时找我玩而补上的后半句话，则是赤裸裸地显露了我有多想念他！也就是说我既不喜欢他和别人在一起又想和他在一起，也就是说我！喜！欢！他！也就是说我在告白！这是万万不可以的！  
容仁哥的技巧太细腻了，他先是在我首胜这天特地开了直播，没开多久又特地说想赢一局好难啊，Doublelift哥加入语音的时候他还主动提出要玩霞洛，并且刻意要求他用我们的皮肤！  
容仁哥这招的确差点奏效了，我的确在赛后庆功吃烤肉的时候看到了他的开播提醒并且第一时间点进去然后把他的这一系列操作尽收眼底。虽然听不太懂哥的英语但他特地（表面上对观众实际上是对我）用韩语重复了一遍说他想用SSG霞洛这件事，还补充说Doublelift的霞玩的很“有统治力”。  
呵呵，容仁哥，你以为最后的暗示会成功煽动我吗？不得不说哥差点就得手了，我脑子一热就编辑好了短信，但在按下发送键时，我明智地悬崖勒马了。  
是啊，一向含蓄又随和的容仁哥怎么会强调这么多次皮肤还用了这么针对性的形容词呢。“统治力”，我的ID是什么？这暗示分明就是对我发起的攻击！一定是首胜拿得太开心，让我都放松了警惕，在这个特殊的时间点被容仁哥抓住了——啊，容仁哥不愧是我的辅助，哦，前辅助。就连设下陷阱都如此讲究，就和他开团的时间点一样，抓得轻巧又准确。  
思索片刻，我删掉短信，重新编辑道：  
【哥我们在吃烤肉哦，玎玟说要给你看看这个哈哈哈】配图是摆成心形的肉片和（我强迫）金玎玟摆的剪刀手。  
我对这条短信的发出信心满满。  
首先，通过吃烤肉的行程表示我并没有在看哥的直播也就不知道什么霞洛什么统治什么Doublelift；其次，通过玎玟的要求表示这条短信并不是我特地发给他的，而是“随便”受玎玟启发替玎玟表达一下问候，也就是说想念他的人是玎玟不是我；最后，也就是我独具匠心的反击：心形，一个普通又仿佛有暗示的图案，势必会扰乱容仁哥的思路，让他陷入我是不是在示爱的困惑当中！  
施施然放下手机，我继续打开了容仁哥的直播间。一边若无其事地往嘴里塞饭一边泰然等待容仁哥的反应。

2.  
朴载赫这个人是怎么变得越来越不坦诚的，我绝对不会认为这和我的教育方式有关——并没有夸大其词，我觉得哥哥教弟弟也算是一种教育。  
刚认识他的时候，十七八岁的多可爱啊！在我的键盘上乱打字逗观众，动不动就趴过来粘着人，想玩什么英雄都要朝我撒娇，喊声哥尾音拖得长长的，简直是世最可的忙内无疑！  
没想到这家伙越长大脸皮越薄。连一句直白的“哥我有看你的比赛打得很好”都不说了，反而非要主持人问到才别别扭扭说一句“我看哥死了好多次，要加强练习才行”。呵呵，这孩子笃定了这种话会通过各种媒体社交软件传到我耳中，继而想观察我的反应吧！既然如此我也不是好拿分的，怎么能不把这送上门的机会把握住呢？趁着又打完一场比赛，我顺势发推“这次我可没死”附加@GenGRuler1，如此直球又坦率的态度，朴载赫，多学学吧！  
在愉悦地坐车回基地途中我收到了朴载赫的回复，本以为收到祝贺就算圆满告捷，但是——  
【……我脖子肩膀都很疼……】  
不会是颈椎病肩周炎什么的吧？的确是这一行常见的职业病，但朴载赫才几岁——好吧他也早就成年了——但是想到职业病的可怕我就坐不住，联系到这孩子平时懒得去按摩又抗拒医院，我委婉地写着【让玎玟给你揉揉】就发了过去。  
然而，在发送出去之后，我才看到这家伙的后半句：【……可能是哥赢了的缘故呢】  
糟糕了。这家伙的狡猾居然在我离开之后发生了如此指数级的增长！他先是采访里提到我引诱我做出回应，又利用职业病来刺探我脑子里不理智的部分，后半句轻松调皮的话语更是向我宣告着挑衅：哥以为我在撒娇吧？不是哦我只是随口调侃回复一下罢了。啊啊啊啊关心则乱、关心则乱！一定是以前这家伙手腕疼的样子让我印象太深刻了以至于没确认全文就急着暴露出我很担心他的样子！也就是说我对他的关心已经上升到了话都看不完的地步！更甚的是隔着大洲大洋都还在想着他！四舍五入就是我在表白了！这是绝对不能允许的！谁知道这个放肆的家伙收到我的告白会把尾巴翘到哪个外太空去，身为哥哥的尊严怎么能就这么丢掉呢？  
万幸的是，队伍安排的直播马上就开始了。我正好马不停蹄地开始下一步策划来掩盖上一个策略的失误。  
载赫啊，不要怪我拿出霞洛这种白月光级别的杀手锏。谁让你先拿出了伤病这种核弹级的武器呢。

以朴载赫现在学会迂回的个性来说，直接吐露心声是不用指望了。但他还是年轻，总会忍不住暴露马脚……  
——叮！  
是他的短信。的确，按照他编辑十遍的速度差不多就是这个时候发来。我低头点开短信不让摄像头拍到我的表情；好嘛，这小子还知道用玎玟来当烟雾弹了。难道是受我上一条推特启发？我挑挑眉毛，尽力掩饰嘴角上扬：你用心形反击的意图我收到了。真是遗憾，如果不是你犯了偷看直播忘记换小号的大忌，你的反击可能会对我造成一片羽毛那么大点的作用吧。  
何况你还是我的管理员，你以为我不知道几时几分几秒lol_ruler进入了直播间吗？  
“——呀载赫来了？载赫啊恭喜首胜，你发的短信我看到了，以后多吃几次庆功宴吧❤”  
还有，不要因为懊恼而烫到自己哦❤

=第一回合，曺容仁胜=

3.  
阳光明媚，莺啼燕语。我坐在基地楼上的咖啡厅里靠窗的位置，惬意地边享受一杯拿铁边眺望我想象中的海景。  
如果不是我的搭档正愁眉苦脸地坐在我对面把好好的甜点戳成一坨浆糊的话，我的这杯下午茶应该更舒心才对。  
“——说吧，你到底做了什么梦愁成这样？”  
他终于停止了对那块蒙布朗的施虐行为，把叉子祭祀般地竖插在顶部的栗子上，重重地叹了口气。  
“我梦到我把载赫给杀了。”  
他看我露出茫然的表情，只好补充道：“就是Ruler啦。”  
原谅我对韩国人的名字属实没什么记忆力。并且他偶尔向我们提起那小子也都以ID称呼，叫过名字的次数少之又少。得知了这个可怜的受害者后我顿时兴致勃勃。作为北美最强AD我不光对世界上所有优秀的AD有兴趣，也对我辅助对其他AD的评价十分好奇。  
“什么啊，是个恐怖的梦吗？鲜血满地？还是脑浆迸裂？他干了什么啊你要这么诅咒他？”  
他表情复杂地看着宛如凶案现场的蒙布朗，露出一个反胃的表情：“不恐怖，但也是个噩梦，梦里还有大火……”  
“嚯，毁尸灭迹？挺熟手的嘛。你用什么杀的？刀子？汽油？手枪？啊还是说用键盘砸死的？”  
“……硬要说的话，E？”  
他缓缓抬起头，脸上微微泛红的样子显然知道自己在讲一个怎样荒诞的故事。

4.  
俗话说日有所思夜有所梦。我虽没有刻意想过、不，应该说是我刻意避开了它。我的噩梦却残忍地像面魔镜一般照出了我最恐惧的东西。  
它的表现形式并不血腥也不可怖。我不过是梦见了一场峡谷大战。红色方的布兰德用烈焰风暴把蓝色方维鲁斯逼至绝境。正当我着急地想用祈愿为维鲁斯加血时却发现我放出了星体结界反倒结束了他的性命。  
“就算你喜欢玩索拉卡，难道我在你心里的代表就是布兰德吗？”Doublelift的角度总是这么清奇，他耸耸肩，“起码也应该是个射手吧？看在我替射手说过话的份上。”  
我不置可否，事实上我并没关心那个布兰德的ID是什么，也许Doublelift下意识地把那当成了我们在比赛中相遇的预演才把自己对号入座。的确，如果不是在比赛里，朴载赫——被我当成朴载赫的敌方维鲁斯——他的眼神怎么会那么冰冷呢。  
“那么为什么你会称之为‘噩梦’呢？”Doublelift抱着手臂躺在沙发背上，不知道是午后时光太无聊还是这个梦太有趣，他的脸上笑意满满，“难道你们在韩国服务器里没排到对面过吗？哦兄弟，别告诉我每次你们对战你都这么……这么，痛心？”  
那当然不是。游戏打了几千个日夜了，谁会把英雄模型当成真人啊。只是我本能地把后面的故事隐瞒了下来。宁可敷衍Doublelift说可能是他的火焰太刺眼了才吓到我，随他拿“以后我们遇到他你不会想帮他加血吧”来调侃我。

我没告诉他的是，在维鲁斯被烈火灼烧时他是怎样喊着“哥，救救我”；而我焦急地跑过去时被炸弹阻碍了脚步——是基兰辅助丢的。那被我定义成玎玟的孩子守护在维鲁斯的尸体旁边狠狠地瞪着我，大喊道“离他远点”。最终伴随着滴答滴答的声音，时光倒流生效，维鲁斯活了过来。新生的他面无表情地看着我，用一支魔法箭穿透了我的胸膛。  
我就是在那一刻的心痛中醒来的。恍惚半晌才发现我坐在单人宿舍的床上，心脏跳得像在逃亡，而绞痛感迟迟不散，尽管我知道那是我幻想中的。  
我不害怕和朴载赫成为敌人。我重复告诉自己，我并不怕。我早就做好了觉悟，也设想过无数次若是站在悬崖边我会怎样毫不留情地把他推下去。我们是职业选手，这是工作也是职责。

“游戏是游戏，人生是人生。”  
我吓了一跳，差点以为沉思过度把自己所想都说出来了。但马上我就明白这是默默看了半天杂志的Doublelift说的。  
真是神奇，其实他比我大不了几岁。但他的人生阅历仿佛比我厚了三倍。偶尔他注视着我的时候，会给我一种他看透了我的感觉。  
“但是工作和人生就太难分清了，对吗？”他撑着下巴不知道想到了什么，微笑地看向窗外，“说到这个我想起来……新年之前你接到的那个电话，是他吗？”

5.  
老实说输比赛这种事我应该习惯了才对。不管是前期就死气沉沉躺平挨揍式、你来我往相互平推式、还是大优势几十分钟一波送输式（有时候还是我亲自送的）。除了打职业初期作为新人小米粒丢人地打电话找家人哭诉以外，我还真没做过类似的傻事了。  
新年前夕和朋友聚会喝醉了酒回宿舍路上蹲在公园边鬼使神差拨了越洋电话出去还恰好想到了输比赛的惨事以至于趁着酒劲巴拉巴拉哭了半天全被容仁哥听见了这事——不！能！算！我！干！的！  
谁还没喝醉出过洋相呢！  
真正喝到断片的人是记不得自己做过什么的，我倒宁愿我失忆了，也好过现在一想起那晚就得疯狂催眠自己：容仁哥会懂的醉鬼的话不算数不算数不算数……但容仁哥后来担心得打电话找监督询问我有没有安全回去，这事也不是单靠催眠就能掩盖的！  
我能记得的就有，从拨通电话开始就抽泣、上气不接下气地哭、眼泪狂流到第二天我能在衣服上看见水痕、哭着哭着就开始打嗝，喊了一声容仁哥、喊了好多声哥……中间忘记了……到手机没电而挂断前我好像说了什么过分的话以至于第二天总有些不安和愧疚……  
啊啊啊啊虽然监督问我时我风轻云淡地说没事但其实我在意得不得了！难道要我主动去问容仁哥我说了什么吗！万一我迷迷瞪瞪地说了什么肉麻的话可怎么办？万一我什么也没说但容仁哥撒谎说我告白了可怎么办？话说回来哪怕我没说什么，打电话找他哭到手机没电听起来也特别丢人特别暧昧特别表现我有多喜欢他了吧！  
还把他设置成了拨号快捷键！  
总之，就是这个意外，让我最近心虚得都没敢和容仁哥联系。知己知彼才能百战不殆，可我连他的比赛、直播、推特都会像直视烈日一样睁不开眼，甚至会以比平时快五倍的速度迅速脸红。

“……载赫哥真的很喜欢容仁哥呢。”  
谁说的！我哪里有说过吗！没确认的事怎么能这么笃定！要是容仁哥也跟你一样这么随便臆断我早就千振出局了！  
金玎玟看着我的眼神就好像赞镕哥的猫看着我随意拌的猫粮一样，那是你该对哥哥用的眼神吗喂！他看了眼我的屏幕，又看了看我，嫌弃的神情更甚了：“哥，我知道容仁哥今天很好看啦。但是白色帽衫有必要让你兴奋到这种程度吗？”  
白帽衫，软乎乎白绵绵的，兜帽歪在容仁哥肩膀上……嗯……蛮好看的。  
不，但我没兴奋啊！  
“我只是热而已。”本着既不可能让金玎玟知道我烦恼的真正缘由，又不能让他误会我是什么奇怪的变态，我只好找了个通俗易懂安全常见的借口。  
“啊？哦，热……热吗……”

6.  
Doublelift的话像终于坠下的达摩克利斯之剑砸中了我。那个电话，是啊，为什么我会突然陷入梦魇，为什么醒来后还觉得心里塌陷了一块那样难过。我逃避的东西不是无事生非地找上门来，而是被打开了枷锁挣脱出来的。

都是因为朴载赫裹挟着韩国深夜的寒风、深深刺伤我的那句“哥不是把我丢下了吗”。  
魇住我的不是亲手将他推下悬崖的预见。我真正害怕的是他看向我时冰冷陌生的眼神，是他与我被时间、距离、胜负消磨得渐行渐远。最害怕他不解的心结会熬成他本该一碧如洗的晴空里经年难消的阴霾。

“哎，哎，我说什么了吗，怎么这就哭了？”Doublelift大惊小怪道，“我猜我不用说‘对不起’？但是等会你得作证我可没喷你，我向来只把AD装进垃圾桶，辅助都是需要赞美的天使……”  
我哭笑不得：“你还是骂我吧，我干了件混蛋的事。”  
“哦？你把谁的肚子搞大了？”  
“……”  
我把人灌醉了没负责醒酒就逃跑了。但他要是知道我也长醉未醒，也许就不至于一个人在冰天雪地的大街上哭成冰雕了。

7.

“载赫啊，是不是哥哥太冷淡了啊。嗯……一直很担心你胡思乱想来着……但是也过了一段时间了，我想我也可以好好说了……不知道你想不想听就是了。”  
容仁哥的电话在我脑子里引爆了一万束烟花，纯白色晃得我失去视觉那种。  
哥这是，主动示好？好奇怪啊可是我没觉得容仁哥冷淡了呀，不如说最近都不主动联系的我才是冷淡……不过，的确已经过了这么多年，哥哥是不是正确认识到自己的心意终于要向我迈出关键的那一步了呢！如果容仁哥直白了当地说“我喜欢你”的话，那我也不是不可以用一百句“我也是”来回应他啦！那么旧历新年还没过完，从韩国邮一份新年礼物过去要多久……巧克力买哪家的呢？要不要附上手写信？要多久才能收到回礼？

我郑重地说：“我做好心理准备了，您请讲。”  
如果这是在视频，容仁哥已经看到我规规矩矩跪在地板上一脸肃穆的样子了。  
“……啊，就是，哎你知道的吗，虽然哥一直爱说教你，也总是找你谈心，但是私人问题真的没怎么说过。所以我想是不是载赫对我有什么误解呢，我真的没有觉得你不好……”  
不，没有误解。我一直知道容仁哥喜欢我的！来吧，说出那句话，即使是输掉的容仁哥我也不会太作威作福的。以宽容而温和的姿态对待失败者，才是胜利者应有的王者之姿啊！  
“呜……其实、从来都没有、没有丢下你的想法……突然去了很远的地方让你受伤了什么的我都知道的，但是一直找不到合适的机会好好说……对不起……”  
听着容仁哥慢慢哽咽的声音，我只觉脑子一懵，从额头到眼眶都酸涩了起来。错位的感觉让我有些无所适从。为什么容仁哥会突然这么感性呢？就算是告白这件事的确让人想太多，也没必要向我道歉呀。  
“……哥，其实你就算丢下我也没关系。”我忍不住安慰道，“我不是好好的吗，容仁哥沿着自己的路走就是了，我也会一直看着你的脚印啊。”  
“我的脚印有什么值得看的……”

如果你跟着一个人走过足够长的路，从跌跌撞撞到慢慢成形都有他的陪伴，那么到了分开的时候，你踩下的积雪里仍然会映着他的影子。若我是个射手，他的印记就刻在我的每一发箭和子弹里，融在我的每一次受挫和反击里。我怎么能不看着他呢，否定他就是否定我，因为我……  
“因为我一直对容仁哥……”

——慢着。

千分之一秒里我的眼泪凝固在眼眶里，同时脑子里燃起的火苗瞬间冷却。我顿时思考了那个动词说出来的后果和这个电话就是个陷阱的可能性，并在疾速的神经传导中本能地生生拗口：“……很信任。”  
“真的吗，现在也是吗……呜呜呜太好了……”

容仁哥到底想到了什么才打了这个电话啊？我一边望着窗外的月光一边听他从机场没能抱一下就走了的遗憾说到初次相见时我的发型，容仁哥远远没到怀旧的年纪吧？如果目标是引诱我告白的话那他反而赔上了一顿丢脸的哭诉，已经是大失败了。  
算了，至少我不用再纠结怎么主动联络容仁哥了。时隔122个小时再次听见他对我说话，真好。

=第二回合，（什么都没做就收获了一筐真心话的）朴载赫胜=

8.  
情人节，恋爱中的男女互相赠送礼物、表达爱意、约会游玩乃至OOXX的日子。是暧昧期男女最好的推进恋情的时机，更是单恋的可怜人鼓足勇气发出告白——然后被拒绝的日子。  
那么！对于自认为并非单恋的扑街仔、也并不自大到认为容仁哥只需捅破窗户纸就能攻略的我来说，情人节，公历2月14号的这天，无疑是一场险恶的战役。不仅对战术拉扯的技巧要求极高，更是对我内心坚毅品质的考验！  
作为职业选手我一早就知道，这就是个普通的星期四，训练日，还伴随着后天就要比赛的紧张和我有几种死法的悲惨预想。然而从起床的上班之路开始，我就被人行道上随处可见的粉红气球、店铺里隐隐飘出的情歌、甜腻的巧克力香味和两两依偎的情侣环绕了。我把羽绒服的帽子紧紧拉起，像个丧尸围城里最后的人类试图逃离沦陷的城市。可偏偏这些资本主义的腐朽元素无孔不入，好像为韩国出生率殚精竭虑的催婚大队一样在我耳边骚动着：男女千万个，真爱就一个；告白不规范，被甩两行泪。  
（虽然催我对出生率是没有用的。）  
就这样，在胡思乱想的上班路上我把手机按亮按灭了无数次，看了好多眼屏保上的容仁哥——以前我的屏保不可能这么赤裸裸，但现在他也不可能发现——直到我迈进基地，在电梯里碰到了抱着一大堆盒子的韩王浩，哪怕他已经和瘦弱二字沾不上边了，那些系着缎带的盒子也还是一副要把他淹没的样子。  
他从盒子后面艰难地探出脑袋说：“你怎么来这么早？今天有半天假不是吗？”  
“诶，为什么？”我下意识地发问，帮他抱了一些，目光落在最上面的那个黑漆漆的心形盒子。希望这些不全是巧克力，我突然想，不然王浩可能会发动我们所有人帮忙消化。  
过多吃甜食不光会导致发胖，还会长痘。容仁哥告诉我的小常识，就在我不小心把下巴弄出血的那次……  
“为什么……昨天刚打完比赛嘛，加上节日，休息一下啊……诶昨天开会你不在吗？失忆了？”  
韩王浩叽里咕噜说了一大堆，我的一半意识仿佛在听，另一半却在想那时候痘痘噼里啪啦的疼，可能是因为夏天的紫外线刺激。站在窗户那里的容仁哥皱着眉头看外面明晃晃的天，而我在担心订的蛋糕会不会在送来的途中就融化了。  
我努力回想着那个蛋糕到底是糊了“生”字还是“快”字，意识到这是没意义的鸡毛蒜皮之后就放弃了，容仁哥都宽容地说蛋糕好吃就好。  
电梯“叮”的一声到达了楼层。我从数秒的走马灯中惊醒，木木然地走了几步。  
蛋糕好甜……我好想他。

韩王浩在我撞上别人分部的玻璃前把我拽回了电梯。  
“我看你今天真的有点不清醒。”我从他的叹气里听出了些许怜悯。为了掩饰心神不宁我选择反问他今天跑来干什么。韩王浩于是骄傲地拿鼻子指他的一大堆盒子：很显然都是礼物盒。  
“前台说快放不下了，我就领一下……对了不只是我的哦，我把我们队的都拿走了，等会要分一下……”  
我们走在安静的走廊里，果然是休息日，训练室都没有了嗡嗡的机箱声，也就使得韩王浩的碎碎念都有了神神秘秘的回声。  
“不过啊我在翻储物间的时候，发现了好像是容仁哥的东西。”  
听闻那三个字，我险些打翻手里的水杯，连忙喝了一大口透心凉的水压压惊。韩王浩兀自从他堆成高塔的礼物堆里翻找着，最后递给我一个落满灰尘的袋子，里面是……一本杂志？  
“虽然不知道为什么会在储物间里，不过你还是问问他吧？”  
“不……好吧。”  
理智告诉我情人节这天任何多余的举动都像在求爱，但理智又告诉我太把情人节当回事反而会暴露出我的警戒。不然，如果容仁哥问起我是怎么发现这本书的，我要怎么解释？“是王浩翻储物间发现的”，聪明如容仁哥，一定会疑问韩王浩为什么会去翻储物间，紧接着（无论是追问韩王浩这个没心没肺的还是自己推测近期的节日）就会发现明明是2月14号的事情我居然拖延了三天才发消息告诉他。  
如此一来，不就好像我在心虚一样了？  
我当然没有在心虚，但是我不能让容仁哥觉得我在心虚啊！想象一下容仁哥似笑非笑仿佛在看什么傻萌宠物的慈爱目光，我又咬了咬牙：不行，任何成年人都不能接受这种眼神。我必须得用足够云淡风轻的语言组织解决这件事。  
——慢着，不是还有更简单的解决方案吗？  
“王浩呀！为什么你自己不……”  
诶，韩王浩人呢？

9.  
【王浩翻储物间的时候发现了这个，他托我问问是不是容仁哥的书。】  
好长的消息。  
我看着屏幕，第一想法就是这样。常识来说直接问“这个是不是哥的东西”不就好了吗？朴载赫什么时候是这种在一条消息里详细叙述前因后果的人了！  
不过抬眼看到现在的时间：2月14号刚过零点，我也就明白了点什么。韩国应该是下午了，辛苦朴载赫还算着时间等美国的情人节来到发这条信息呢。  
呵呵，一如既往地多此一举。想联系就好好说话不行吗。想见我啦，想一起过情人节啦，这样我就会善良地发起视频邀请，请他看看西海岸星海一样浪漫无垠的夜景，顺便确认他最近有没有好好睡觉。  
屏幕下滑，差点被我忘掉的杂志封面出现在我视野里。  
2018年7月刊，一本既有连载漫画、小说，又有生活内容的杂志。封面上俯瞰的是哪个城市特别的紫色花海，因为时间已久书页都发卷了，破损的边缘给人一种“时过境迁”的味道，是我那段时间喜欢买的杂志之一。  
我在搬走前把带不走的旧书统统送给了宿舍里打扫的阿姨。也许是她放进储物间的吧……可是书上又没写我的名字，王浩怎么会知道是我的？  
……  
我带着点点疑惑，又看了眼封面图。  
——啊。  
我想起来了。

【巧克力×蜜桃果酒~七月最佳爱心甜点❤】  
这是封面上右下角下边距三厘米处的粉红配深棕色字体写的标题。  
我仿佛还看见了翻到第12页折了个角、然后跑去料理台研究夹心巧克力教程的自己。  
别问我巧克力去哪了，问就是下水道见。因为我的鬼斧神工，它比一杯热可可还要稀，甚至不用担心会凝固造成出水口堵塞。至于蜜桃果酒，本来打算当成买来给大家喝的饮料，却因为太甜腻，我尝了一口也送它去见它的巧克力朋友了。  
愿你们在下水道安息。  
为了做这个鬼东西我还烫到了自己，小指上起了个水泡。并且弄脏了一件衣服，那上面干掉的巧克力污渍和久经氧化的血没什么两样，搞得那件衣服像从什么凶杀现场穿回来的一样。本来想趁着洲际赛放假的机会做个零食回报一下朴载赫送的生日蛋糕（当然也请大家吃），结果是不得不赶紧清洗作案现场，还得思考怎么解释这充斥着腻死人的巧克力味的料理台。  
最后我精疲力尽地坐在地上，恨恨地用手指蘸着仅剩的一小碗勉强能称为巧克力融化物的东西，在那页书上写了：  
朴Ruler笨蛋。  
我扶额了。我为我那一分钟的幼稚、不，是从动了做巧克力的心思开始，一整天的幼稚而忏悔。王浩如果不是看到那一页怎么会想到我？既然他看到了是不是朴载赫也看到了？都看到这么明显的罪证了，哪怕不知道我当时的心意，这种写人笨蛋的幼稚怕是也被他嘲笑了个十八遍。即使这样还能忍住不拿那个质问我而是假装什么都不懂地、若无其事地试探询问，朴载赫我该对你刮目相看了吗？  
双手覆上脸颊，我才发现自己的脸已经滚烫起来了。冷静，冷静。现在应该思考怎么不动声色地回应消息。偏偏今天是情人节，任何微妙的话语都会让人想多……不如就装失忆好了，就当我不记得这件事，就此揭过，让朴载赫去头疼该怎么提起好了。  
……  
可是这样，他是不是有点可怜啊。  
聊天框上方显示对方一直在输入什么，停止了，又开始输入。好像他在写了删删了写什么东西。情人节……本来应该是个好日子啊。我这里是夜晚所以静悄悄的，不知道那孩子是不是也静悄悄的一点都不热闹，最近已经够辛苦了，我好像不应该给他添麻烦？哎，可是，那我也不能爽快地承认啊！四舍五入我那个时候不是就存了做爱心甜点的肉麻的想法了吗！朴载赫会怪笑多久啊，我是那种牺牲自己形象逗兔崽子开心的人吗？  
我是。  
我心一横，打字如飞：【好吧那个字的确是我写的当时做巧克力做失败了感觉很生气就随便骂了下你你不会介意的吧其实巧克力味道还可以就是凝固不了哥哥厨艺没那么差……】  
“叮——”  
接收消息的提示音吓得我差点手一抖按出发送。仔细一看竟然是朴载赫发的语音。我一时陷入点开它是不是会被震耳欲聋的鹅笑淹没的恐惧中，深呼吸三下才点开了语音。  
竟然是小心翼翼带着些许担忧的声音。  
“容仁哥……那个，我可能真的又不听话又嚣张了，但是容仁哥再生气都不要伤害自己啊。”  
？？？  
做巧克力被自己烫到勉强也算伤害自己吧……不过因果关系颠倒了吧？等等，他怎么可能知道我被烫到……  
我把对话框的内容逐字删掉，发出了一条可包含各种情绪的：“？”  
“我看到了嘛……哥哥为什么要用血写字啊！不高兴的话直接骂我就好啦，我有恶劣到要容仁哥只能在书上写血字的地步吗……”  
血？  
然而我来不及思考，朴载赫的语音又蹭蹭地蹦了出来，甚至带了点哭腔很委屈的样子：“不喜欢我突然背后抱吗？觉得被吓到了吗？还是讨厌我没完没了地亮图标？我以为很可爱哥哥会喜欢呢……”  
我确实挺喜欢的，两个都。  
【但是血到底是怎么回事？】  
我在他继续哭诉之前连忙问道。心里隐隐地，好像有了点眉目。  
“刚才我看杂志有一页被折了，没想到里面有我的名字啊！红褐色的还有甜腥味，好恐怖……哥，你有什么不高兴的一定要说出来呀，揍我一顿都可以，这种事千万……”  
我现在就挺不高兴的。如果能瞬移我的拳头已经砸在你脑门上了。  
【你真的是个笨蛋。】  
不等他继续表忠心，我继续写道：【你让韩王浩过来跟你说。】  
开玩笑，听了这几大段话我还怎么好好告诉他事情真相。我的巧克力……颜色有那么奇怪吗？也就是糖浆加多了点吧……味道还是蛮正的，写完笨蛋的我的指尖，明明是甜的。

10.  
“……诶？你不如舔一下好了，真的是巧克力啦巧克力！别真舔啊过了半年了都变质了吧！！！！呀朴载赫，想吃巧克力找你哥要去！！！”  
我错了，如果朴载赫被变质巧克力闹得食物中毒，那可能有0.001%的责任在于我多此一举地想让他自己发现这个秘密吧。

=第三回合，（在情人节当天收到了“生气就揍我不要伤害自己”的扭曲告白的）曺容仁胜=  
11.  
夏天。  
对于不胖但依然怕热的我来说夏天不是个讨人喜欢的季节。蝉鸣刺破紧闭的窗户，训练室的冷气开得马马虎虎，我甚至因为太烦躁而弄断了一根扇子。  
Trace教练过来看了一眼我盯了半天的手机，用他开朗得过分的语气说：“什么呀，容仁约训练赛直接找我就好了嘛，你回复他，随时都可以！”  
“反正我们闲得快长草了，上次比赛我都忘光了……”金玎玟在一旁弱弱地补充道。他总是以为压低声音吐槽就不会被注意了，其实并不是。  
所以教练毫不留情地把他推到一边蹂躏他鸟窝一样的头发，我也就得以逃脱教练的视线不用立刻回复容仁哥的消息。  
——【你们有时间打训练赛吗？】3分钟前  
没时间，一分钟都没有。我们忙着补直播、健身、睡觉、吃饭、吃宵夜、吃零食。我还要忙着纠结怎么匿名看比赛以及要不要礼节性地给他加油。这种时候打训练赛简直就是从我们宁静的咸鱼池塘里抽水，平白添加危机感。  
于是我决定假装在专心训练没空看手机，但我忽略了他们也在韩服训练这个要素。在我一局游戏刚排进时，右下角气泡几乎是同时亮起。  
——【载赫啊，看手机】

……  
好吧，其实约那么一个bo3的训练赛也不是什么大事。  
在我屈辱地约好时间之后我安慰自己。毕竟教练看着每天恨不得长草的我们也挺糟心的，也许让我们再次想起被“我们以为的鱼塘”吊打的感觉有利于激发斗志好让夏季赛离保级区更远一点。  
绝对不是我小心眼。虽然在直播间的怂恿下找他双排时，他那句“现在没空，下次吧”——并且是我们都心照不宣的遥遥无期的“下次”——让我的确有些受挫，但我绝对不会因为这点小事就耿耿于怀！基地里从底楼的清洁阿姨到顶楼的训练生都知道我是个多不记仇的好人。  
我只是，就像知道了2012年12月31号就是世界末日、一边惶惶等待那天降临一边又心怀侥幸祈祷上天开恩的世人一样。那天可能来也可能不会来，我一边抗拒着它的靠近、一边又妄想着也许跨过那天就会发现2013年的曙光其实如期而至。

我拿起我用得最顺手的伊泽，控制不住地想起，也是个夏天，容仁哥排到我对面，用索拉卡在我面前肆意晃悠，逗困兽一样连着躲掉了我五个Q，不管我对那个距离的命中率把握有多高，他都像跳舞一样轻描淡写地躲开了。  
现在的回忆就好像是上个世纪的事一样，做容仁哥的对手这件事。  
“开玩笑吗？你的技能我看过多少次了啊，有上亿次吗？”他笑眯眯地，也可能是在嘲笑我，“我看着你的时候，你一般只看着对面。”

约在周三的下午两点钟和七点钟，两个bo3。  
只要看向时针，心脏就会缩紧。我不是一个容易紧张的人，因为我的状态受心态影响非常、非常立竿见影，所以我早就习惯了在进入游戏时清空大脑。  
所以像现在这种情况屈指可数：神经质地瞟向时间、确认离训练赛还有二十三个小时零三分、二分，不停设想他会怎么进攻和设套，这样的情况对我来说太少见了。连站在我身后看了三分钟游戏的Trace教练都忍不住拍拍我的肩：“载赫啊，打成这样明天容仁要笑话你了。你也不想他觉得‘这小子离了我不行’吧？”  
“啊？”  
半小时后他又跑过来，担心之意更甚：“你跟对面索拉卡有仇？”  
“……我不认识他。”  
“那为什么超鬼了还要闪现追？”  
……  
是这样的，我现在开始把所有对面的辅助都当成明天的容仁哥，这样就可以激发斗志，而我斗志越昂扬就会越专注，就可以提升训练效果……  
教练听完我的解释，表情已经不是担心了，而是仿佛看着一个危险分子。他擦了擦汗，讲道：“我今天看到一篇新闻，说日本有个女孩因为太喜欢一个牛郎但是没法独占，把他砍死了。”  
“……您想多了，我不是病娇而且容仁哥也不是牛郎。”  
“但是我看你下手这么狠的样子，可见喜欢到深处了独占欲也会让人病娇起来的嘛。”  
我没有。  
如果我有的话，早就飞到美国去把容仁哥套进麻袋和我一起殉情大西洋了。而我过了这么久仍然勤勤恳恳工作老老实实看他的比赛连酸话都不说了，可见我的内心世界非常晴朗毫无阴霾。我甚至非常善良地答应帮他们训练！牺牲我畅游排位的时间！  
玎玟不知何时出去了，教练也就一副谈心的样子坐在了我旁边。  
“就像磁铁。”  
您还会比喻了呢？  
“两块磁铁离得很远很远的时候，磁力不会有任何作用。但是只要靠近到能克服阻力的距离，它们就很容易‘啪’地撞到一起。而且离得越近越危险。”  
“……您想说就因为他们来首尔了，所以连Liquid在首尔的哪条街都不知道的我，能找到他们然后发挥‘危险’作用？”  
“我想说Liquid第二次联谊会的时候你别在我们的接待室里干出什么会引发跨国法律纠纷的事。”  
“哎，可是我只会在游戏里砍人不会真的现实里提刀啊——什么联谊会？”  
我从未见过Trace教练溜得像蛇进了水一样这么灵活的身影，快到我只能抓住一片空气然后独自被他说漏嘴的消息劈中天灵盖。

还有二十三还是二十二小时和容仁哥打训练赛已经不重要了。我的脑子已经被还有多久能和容仁哥见面填满了。  
我要先声明我并没有很期待。只是鉴于教练提醒了我：不能让容仁哥得意地觉得“没有我就不行”，我必须思考应该穿什么衣服和要不要洗头、那天吃什么早餐之类的——既不能太随便否则容仁哥会觉得我离开他活得太邋遢、像个情伤未愈后遗症，又不能太用心到让他以为我很想见他！  
“想见你”本来就是“喜欢你”的委婉表达方式啊！

为了MSI努力准备着的容仁哥一定没有这些烦恼吧，哥哥毫不推拉地直接跑来问我训练赛，可见纠结的只有我一个。  
可恶，无所事事才庸人自扰的我，从起点上好像就已经大劣势了。

12.  
有时候你不得不佩服老牌大俱乐部的营销宣发能力。我总是觉得lck的俱乐部做一些很有sense的小视频、发放周边福利已经足够照顾粉丝甚至有时候过于照顾了，但北美总是告诉你：我们更有钱更专业，重要的是更放得开。  
比如这次去越南之前我们先到韩国落脚。折腾了好久刚习惯新电脑的手感，老板就开了个视频会议告诉我们他要和去年那个联谊了的俱乐部再合作一次，做个前后呼应的Part 2。这次还要加点韩国人不敢玩的梗，比如放人进基地拐走辅助、和打出lck历年最差成绩是什么感受——我心想这后面这个问题干嘛不直接问我呢——然后Peter就表示老板还真好奇过，只不过担心破坏我们之间相互信任的雇佣关系而放弃了，真是体贴的雇主啊。  
那您还真不怕破坏和凯文周先生的合作关系。  
老板叮嘱说这事确定下来之前先不要说出去，否则万一没谈成的话他很没面子——那么您现在告诉我们又是何必呢？Peter顺着椅子滚轮把我推出摄像头范围，露出打工仔最忠心的笑容让老板放心，我们由衷期待着、并且一定会守口如瓶。  
关掉会议后他意味深长地看着我，说：“你就当他没讲过吧。”  
“当然！八字没一撇的事……”  
“我意思是你不用现在就开始紧张。”  
“……有什么好紧张的。”  
“哦，那你是因为太高兴才把我的可乐罐捏扁的吗？”  
“我也没有高兴……抱歉。”  
我把他的宝贝可乐罐捏回去，然后拿起了自己的，拉开拉环，猝不及防地被泡沫喷了一身。  
Peter毫不留情地嘎嘎大笑起来，在我怨怼的眼神里道歉说他把可乐拿来时晃得太厉害了。可为什么他自己的没……  
“我听占卜师说，人的心理状态会影响自己的物品。”在我怎么擦都没用准备回去换衣服时候他毫无怜悯地在背后说，“因为你紧张了使得可乐内部的二氧化碳处于高压状态，最后就‘砰’——”  
“你们美国人的物理教学需要优化了。”甩上门之前我这么回他。

当我回来并且看到我编辑好了但是迟迟没发出去的消息变成“已发送”状态时，可乐爆炸之谜就迎刃而解了。  
“是我干的。”Peter耸耸肩，“如果指望你自己去约，那可能直到我们被鲨鱼吃掉都约不到训练赛。”  
“为什么被鲨鱼……好吧，我们不会游回去的。Jensen承诺过了如果这次还不出线，他就是你的游艇。”我有些神经质地捧着手机看着那个“已读”，胡言乱语道，“我只是忘了发出去……不知道该不该约他们，也许我们有更好的选择……”  
“教练让你去约的时候你可没拒绝。”  
“所以你不用担心我食言……如果他不同意怎么办？三分钟了他还没回复。是不是在跟教练商量呢？啊他不想和我们训练也是有可能的……”  
“你还说没紧张？”Peter荒谬的语气跟看见我们决赛对手白送了一样，“哦我祈祷你不会表现得太差害Ruler觉得我很菜，我拒绝北美第一AD被他的辅助污名化，这是对神圣北美赛区的侮辱……”  
“这点我可以保证，你和他对练说不定只会高估自己实力。”我冷冷地打击道，“我闭着眼都知道他要往哪走位，辅助差距会让你舒服到上天。”  
“……你不是很喜欢那个小辅助的吗，叫L，L什么的。”  
“啊哈，不过我是北美第一辅助，LCS>>>LCK嘛。”

跟他膨胀了好一会儿之后我的神经质好了不少。乱讲话真的会让人缓解焦虑——我是说，因为担心被老东家拒绝显得太没面子而产生的焦虑。至于朴载赫回复不回复问题不大，我还可以直接联系崔监督嘛。  
结果崔监督埋怨了半天为什么民晧都知道回去看看就我一直不露面，还拿出多年教练的威压叫我回去聚餐并保证富有的俱乐部会报销饭钱（暗示我不许用没钱来推辞）。这种时候我再提训练赛的事显得我好像是个无事不登三宝殿的没良心的家伙，于是只好狼狈地结束对话，还背上了联谊会之外要单独和他们聚餐的承诺。  
我总是忘了崔监督看起来古板、其实算计人的本事一点不差。  
于是就在Peter一次又一次的催促之下，加上朴载赫的游戏账号刚好从在线变成了游戏中，我便及时提醒他回复我的消息。  
即使是在Peter威胁我说再得不到回复就跑去换队约了这种十万火急的情况下，我也没有放松对时机和措辞的把握。首先，为什么不是直接提醒他，而是要在他进入游戏的时候再发消息？  
因为进入游戏的时候99.9%的可能是他本人正坐在电脑前，也就是说一定能看到我的消息。这样就不会让他看到消息时发生“我已经等了很久”的现象。众所周知会等的那个人一般等于会妥协，即使我本人善良温和不吝让步，但也不能让这种正处在征服世界的妄想中的小伙子有半点这方面的怀疑；  
其次，为什么要说“看手机”而不是叫他回复我？  
那当然是因为这样写就能暗示我发完消息之后就忙于其他，并没有抱着手机看，以至于连他是不是读了我的消息都不知道。并且在发现他怎么还没回复的时候，都想当然地以为是他没看到，并非刻意不回复。  
也就避免了万分之一的那种情况。那种朴载赫故意拖延、好让我胡思乱想以为他们在纠结，继而引起我的纠结这种麻里生麻终极一团糟的情况。我才没有因为朴载赫不回复就胡思乱想他是不是不愿意、是不是被我们的MSI刺激到了之类的。  
虽然他没问，但这种态度一定要表明，不露痕迹地。

13.  
真到了训练赛的时候，所有和游戏无关的念头都被抛到异次元了。我的眼里，队名后面的那个ID都不重要，他就只是“敌人队伍的辅助”而已。  
理所应当的职业态度。就像2013的曙光照常升起时，因为设想了一夜永无希望的黑暗而紧闭了一夜的双眼都被理所应当的光芒照得刺痛。游戏结束时我长出一口气，把末日来临前积攒的无用畏惧吐掉，就像划掉心脏里一颗硌人的痣，空了一片也轻了一片。  
人说工作要和生活分开，公事要和私情分开。我常常想可是我们怎么办？我们的感情滋生于训练室滋生于赛场，在召唤师峡谷这么个实质为代码的虚无世界里开着花，想必也会被用公式计算伤害量的刀枪砍断。  
别人那叫藕断丝连，可我们的藕就是被丝织成的，砍不断也烧断了，哪还有东西可连。  
谁知道呢，谁知道呢。

——【你】  
——【现在】  
容仁哥的私聊突然弹出来，奇怪的是，离开峡谷的他的ID还是那么让我无法直视。我甚至偏激地想，他就不能用小号来打训练赛吗，用那个不含任何队伍和id名的、仿佛是和某人暗号一样的小号。  
我紧紧握着鼠标，很怕他的下一句是“长大了”或者是“成熟了”。拜托，不要用这种虽然很多人都喜欢说但感性过分的词来形容你对手的AD。哪怕我知道他一定看出了我的变化，也能猜到那背后不得不的原因。  
更何况，我讨厌这个词。  
这个居高临下的、仿佛在否定过去的“幼稚”和“愚信”的词。

可是他没继续写了。  
我攥着鼠标的手慢慢放松。五分钟后，他的账号从在线变成下线，聊天框也没更新过了。  
可能，休息去了吧？  
我关掉聊天，打开，关掉。最后给他回复了句：  
【现在技能打得很准对吧？】  
【是哥哥走位变差啦】  
所以你也一定一定要加油啊。

说什么我只注意看对面，我的屏幕只有那么大，一半都是我们，我和他。如果不是虔诚地看过他，如果不是把他的动向记得烂熟，我要怎么得心应手地走这条双人线、怎么心无旁骛地驾驭那些差在毫厘的搏命一击呢？

既然不久后就会见面，不管旁边有几个人，不管他那时想不想听，我都要告诉他。哪怕会被他取笑也无所谓，结束这场堪比六神装互农的拉扯大战也无所谓，我要告诉他我一直看着他，甚至会把他的星星学着画在自己的签名上，我喜欢他的星星很久了。

14.  
“或许你看过火影忍者吗？”Peter关掉游戏，突然问我。  
干嘛用这种问上个世纪美国小众片一样的口气来问大热动漫？我茫然地回答：“看过一点，怎么了？”  
“或许你不知道你刚才的灵魂都闪烁着宇智波鼬的光辉。”  
一秒钟内我想起这位以身做引刺激弟弟成长的大哥的面孔，我笑出了声：“不是，我只是觉得他今天挺厉害，状态比……比当初好很多。”  
比他压力很大的时候、茫然无助的时候、找不到答案的时候，都要好。  
“所以还是要谢谢宇智波容仁让他弟弟拿出最好的状态——来帮我们训练。”  
Peter拉着我下楼吃零食，而我沉浸在这个比喻哪里不太对的思考中，等我想起我还没给朴载赫发完“来自对手礼貌的称赞”时，冰淇淋都已经全进了某SKT一代上单的肚子。  
最终我思考明白了：宇智波佐助那是一心找他哥复仇而变强的，朴载赫又不是要找我复仇才打得好的！  
Peter你在暗示什么恩断义绝的戏码啊？  
“说起来你夸得海口根本没实现啊！我以为你能百分百中q还是怎样呢？”当事人还在喋喋不休的纠结这种琐碎，我只好拿他的迷之闪现来堵上他的嘴。人不管多大都会有幼稚的时候，我从这位化石级AD的身上已经充分看清了这点。  
他突然停止了插科打诨，接了个电话之后，短暂地严肃了一会儿。  
“老实说，之前我还有点担心你呢。”Peter正色道。或许成年人和小孩在幼稚这方面的最大区别是，成年人可以随时停止他的幼稚行为，“打老东家，或多或少都有心魔。比如我以前满脑子都是复仇，我要打得他们后悔丢弃我……”  
“我可是主动离开的，别把我说得跟你那时候一样悲惨。”  
“所以我担心你陷入回忆杀，就像动漫里面来段伤感的音乐、然后你扔下鼠标痛哭流涕……我开玩笑的。”Peter终于舍弃了他的火影，我怀疑是不是因为来的路上他看见了火影的游戏广告才会如此动漫宅上身，“看见别人用你们的皮肤是什么感受？告诉我这个可怜的没皮肤的老家伙吧，你有没有想起曾经并肩作战的记忆，还是说你在想‘拿着我的皮肤就打得好看点’之类的？”

……  
会想起夺冠时巅峰的自己，想起身边互相鼓励着的话语和手心里的力量，想起最后一刻高涨到胸腔作痛的胜负欲，想起夜空刚刚降临、他指给我看的鸟巢上空依稀点亮的繁星。

“我会想，哥的皮肤好看吧？好看就再给你拿一个。”  
我面无表情地说完，Peter爆发出一阵狂笑。  
“我早该想到的！Liquid Rakan都是你说的啊哈哈哈哈哈！”  
我微笑着低头，把郑彦永赔偿我的新甜筒吃完。而Peter这个体贴的男人等我吃完最后一口才把他电话里的消息告诉我。  
“联谊没谈妥，取消了。老板说担心气候问题得提前去越南，时间宝贵，要拿来训练了。”  
……好吧。  
“你好像不是很失望。”  
我不用担心拿什么表情对待前队友，不用担心看到前队友表情的自己又会怎么胡乱猜测，也不用担心会不会一看到他的脸就忘了所有伪装和话术，变回那个把喜欢都写在眼里连对视都像在告白的样子。  
虽然以前的我们都没意识到那就是告白。  
“我只不过在想，带着胜利的感谢信见面才更合适——感谢以下组织与个人对2019MSI冠军的帮助：……”  
我用完全Liquid的口吻说着，看Peter又一次笑成一团。好辅助做到让队友安全，好队友则做到让队友放心。  
而我显然二者兼顾。

=第四回合，（受到朴载赫支持和曺容仁付出的）Liquid 胜=  
败的似乎是没能告白的朴载赫，但是鉴于告白才=输，所以负负得正朴载赫也就没有输（完全非公正）

15.  
「周五」  
「要去」  
「哪里？」

关掉游戏让ID变成下线状态之后，几乎是立刻地就在手机上收到了容仁哥的消息。我眯着眼睛看了许久屏幕，感觉痘痘都要爆了也不确定要怎么回复。  
容仁哥为什么……突然这么热情？  
-

两个小时前他突然发来游戏内的私聊就让我足够堂皇了。我的确是几天前出自好奇地、出自前队友的友情以及对在外韩国选手的关怀，才问了他什么时候回国。我可没想着约个见面、吃个饭或者双个排什么的……  
再说，我问完就问过了，要约吃饭这可是容仁哥主动提的！

他一来消息就是几个连我都看得懂的英文单词，我一激动差点秒回了，还好仔细思考之下察觉了陷阱——故意发这种小学生都看得懂的英语，无非是为了提醒我：他人已经是LCS的了！若是我急着回复他，岂不是让容仁哥误以为我还是很在意他、说不定还以为我因此很吃味呢！  
因此，我足足等了三分钟才理睬他，为了防止惯性秒回，我警惕得连金基仁在语音里说了什么都没注意到。  
原想着容仁哥一定是眼巴巴盯着屏幕等我，结果他的定力完全不逊于我，竟等到我下局游戏快结束时，才慢吞吞发了个时间：  
「Friday」  
大心脏如我，心如止水地处理好团战，又泰然自若地和金基仁相互吐槽了几句——没注意到第五次错把他喊成了康熙——这才打开对话框，和容仁哥平平淡淡地聊起该吃点什么东西好。

大心脏如我，哪怕一激动一手滑发了句“想见你了”那也不会因此慌张的！  
我可以解释！

第一， “想见”就是字面意思！没看见那个动词“见”嘛，意思就是我想用眼睛看到他。这未必会传达出我思念他的含义，而只不过是我想用眼睛确认一下漂泊在外的前队友的生存状态罢了！做为成年人，这点关心是很基本的。  
第二， 车友多如我，无论是给某队辅助、某队打野还是现在这个金基仁，都发过不少会引起误会的甜言蜜语。什么亲爱的、好想你、为了你的话星星都可以去摘层出不穷。我和容仁哥的交流风格可不是这样的！相信他这么关心我的人，应该……知道这只是用岔了吧？  
第三， 就算容仁哥因为太喜欢我而把这话理解成最肉麻的意思，在平平淡淡的日常聊天中突然插进这么一句，只会引起他的慌张、不知所措、再不济也会惊讶到大脑当机吧？  
——对，没错！这就是我的计策，是我故意的。  
不许质疑！  
我的大脑在对面酒桶的闪现、我方塞拉斯的大招、我自己的滑步以及容仁哥会沉默多久之间疯狂旋转，收割着人头的时候我自己都要信了：它是鱼饵，是我故意放出的破绽。像这种表达思念的语句，危险程度足足有“喜欢你”的百分之六十，我怎么可能因为阔别半年又骤然收到容仁哥的邀请就得意忘形到冲动告白呢！

这一系列精湛复杂而严密的思考都发生在六秒钟之内。六秒钟之后，我人在泉水，容仁哥的回复在左下角。  
「那就说定了」  
那  
就  
说  
定  
了  
。  
只需要六秒钟吗？不是一连串问号也不是缓兵之计打哈哈，而是平平淡淡的、继续话题地、好像没看到我暴露的裸水晶一样，镇定自若地「那就说定了」？？  
他怎么可以不慌张不激动不惊讶不问我是不是受了刺激才会对他说“想你”呢？

容仁哥好像用一个简单的无视就对我造成了9999点暴击伤害。  
不愧是容仁哥，这样就把烦恼无声无息地推回来了……而我好像，还真的被反击到了。  
——Trace教练在后面嘟嘟囔囔着，声音不大但被耳朵尖的我捕捉到了：“容仁说周五想来基地，要一起聚个餐吗？”

我的屏幕突然灰掉了，耳机里金基仁在无语地大喊“你在干嘛啊”。  
……  
啊哈哈，原来是和大家一起见面啊。  
直接找教练商量时间不就好了嘛，就问我一个人也太草率了。还是说在容仁哥心里我都变成队伍的话事人了？看来他终于意识到我是个成熟的成年人了，不错不错。就是搞得我紧张兮兮……不是、搞得我还认认真真替大家和他的钱包考虑……  
真是的。

一边的手机屏幕亮了起来，是约好周五一起旅行的朋友发来的一连串问号和透过文字就能感觉到的大呼小叫：“朴载赫你真的不和我们同一天去了吗？？？？现在可不一定订得到机票了！再说你不想看海豚了？”  
再看着电脑上Liquid CoreJJ那句不知道是不是照顾我英语水平的“see you soon”和我就是为了贴近他才发的“ok bro”，我突然恶向胆边生，像并没修改过行程一样地、一股脑告诉容仁哥：  
“可是周五，我没空诶。”

这也是事实嘛！我为了和朋友们出去玩早就特地请了假的……怎么能为了一次聚餐就把他们丢在一边，打乱重要的旅行计划呢？  
口头约定因为不可抗力要被违背，这种情况也是有的嘛！反正很久很久以前，容仁哥说以后都陪我这种话也没兑现。我这种程度的出尔反尔，什么都算不上。  
只是让他稍微、轻轻地尝一下失望的感觉罢了。  
如果真的想见我……不，是如果觉得和大家聚会的时候少了个我而不圆满，那就等我旅行回来，再单独见我呀！  
我没在期待哦，只是出于一个前队友前下路前室友前约定对象的尊严，不想让他把我和随便什么“大家”混为一谈。这点小小的幼稚，在成年人身上是完全可以被允许的。

「你这是叛逆期到了啊？」  
不，哥哥，21岁的叛逆期不叫叛逆期，叫成年人对于执著之物的不妥协、才对！

我的脑子似乎因为“拒绝容仁哥”这个词条得到了扭曲的快感，甚至还兴致勃勃地拐骗了金基仁下次和我一起去猫咪咖啡厅，虽然他控诉我有十好几遍都把他喊成了康熙。  
对的，我也是有陪我旅行和陪我去咖啡厅的朋友的，不是那种为了见容仁哥就可以鸽掉的朋友。

——容仁哥也许是意识到这点，才会慌张地等我一下播就发来消息吧？  
「周五」  
「要去」  
「哪里？」  
我关掉屏幕，删掉聊天框。  
知道了又能怎样呢，他又不会跟着我一起去旅行，也不能把我留下来。  
就和那时的我一样。  
回去的路吹着点冷风，我吸吸鼻子，感觉酸酸的，也许就像建议的那样需要去医院查一查鼻炎问题了。

16.  
「我不告诉你」  
叛逆期，这绝对是叛逆期！朴载赫这人我还不知道吗，十几岁开始就没停过叛逆期，怕是到他光荣退役都过不去！  
他主动来问我何时回国、我顺便叫他出来吃饭有问题吗？说好了周五他又反悔，我问他要去哪有问题吗？居然两次三番不肯告诉我，别别扭扭的，亏我还以为那句引发我脑内爆炸的“想见你了”是这孩子终于想开了要主动表白了呢！  
蒸糕在我手底下尖叫一声差点抓了我手背，我才如梦初醒般松开它，意识到我不知不觉间把它捋炸毛了。它像一滩水一样从我膝上滑落在地，飞快地窜到了角落里。  
我重新缩回椅子里，抱着手机暗暗咬牙。

一小时前还在畅想要在哪里见面，见了面第一句话该怎么说，要不要告诉他那只Gucci我看到了，还有、……然而从朴载赫突如其来的“没空”之后，我倒像是突然从九月的夏末掉进了寒冬一样，甚至掩饰都顾不上地追问了两遍：你要去哪。  
这都被他拒绝回答了！看来朴载赫这小子不仅别扭的功力一如既往，连心肠都变冷硬了，果然没有我的温暖呵护他就是棵只会长歪的朽木罢了！  
亏我还认真思考他突然对我诉衷肠到底是一时冲动还是深思熟虑，现在看来……很大概率也是他的算计！  
切，是我大意了。我怎么能因为对阔别已久又近在眼前的见面期待过头、就被朴载赫这种拙劣稚嫩的直球算计到呢？虽然“想见你”听起来和“喜欢你”只有那么半个银河的距离吧，大概比我主动找他约时间要远那么两个宇宙，但用职业选手来打比方，正如不推完基地就不能算赢一样，朴载赫哪怕是把中路高地像小狗肚皮一样露给我蹂躏，我也不应该上头地去追问他啊！

无论如何，总算聪明的我没在他的冷暴力之下丧失理智。哪怕因为嗅到败北的气息而感到失落、继而略显失态地追问了他的行踪、从中暴露出他冷淡的态度让我十分受伤并且试图挽回他的示好意味，但是！不管怎么说，这也只是被抓住了一次破绽反打而已！以我的高情商和对人心的了解，翻盘也是迟早的事。  
就在我准备打起精神准备扳回一城的时候，被我忽略了许久的、Trace教练的回信浮现在了屏幕上。除了遗憾地告诉我周五朴载赫要缺席之外，还啰啰嗦嗦地碎碎念道：  
「夏天那次聚会就没见成」  
「还好这次你假期长一点」  
「可是这次载赫也不在的话，准备什么时候见面呢」  
「不知道为什么总觉得这样我也有点失落呢」  
……  
教练您这是什么CP粉发言啊？！  
不不不，大概是因为教练也觉得，难得的聚会却缺了个人确实是缺憾吧，就和我的想法一样嘛！真是的朴载赫这家伙……难道还在为夏天那次我们说要见面却没见成耿耿于怀吗……

那样的话，好像这次也不是不能原谅了。  
我越是这样想越觉得有道理。不难想象本来就很不舍得我离开的朴载赫，对那次见面一定超级期待、甚至夜不能寐也不是不可能的地步吧！结果却因为TL这边的训练安排轻易地泡汤了，原本训练赛都是我去约的，说不定他还以为取消会见都是我的主张呢……  
这可真是错怪我了。然而已经过去了这么久，我再去解释只会显得心虚、只会告诉他我十分害怕被他误解、进而让他以为我极其在意我在他心里的形象！会过分在意对方怎么想自己，这简直是连高中乙女都存在的基础恋心啊！这种低级的错误我是绝对绝对不会犯的！  
不得不说，因为那种误解、即使在几个月之后都要报复性爽约的朴载赫，这种超乎常人的执著……  
还真是……  
忽略不和我见面这点缺陷的话，幼稚愚蠢神经质，但是……可爱。

为着他这么个乏善可陈的优点，如果他能在我下一条“等你回来再约”发出去以后乖乖地顺从而不是口是心非、最好还能多坦露一点对我的想念的话，那我勉为其难也不是不可以接受他隐蔽的道歉兼和解请求啦。  
如果能邀请我去看看他的Gucci、兴致勃勃地向我报告他那修学旅行般无聊的旅行见闻、顺便连下三次假期里的见面都约好的话，通情达理如我，满足他卑微的请求统统答应下来也是可以的啦！

17.  
所以容仁哥，到底为什么这么热情啊。  
飞机落地之后，我看着手机上数小时前容仁哥发来的消息，感觉头皮都收紧了。  
之前赌气不告诉他我的目的地，结果自己却良心不安了许久。但是容仁哥今天都去了俱乐部了，大概也从他们口中知道我去了马来西亚吧！那么，已经得到答案的容仁哥现在这又是什么意思？  
「那就等你回来再约吧~」  
「中秋节之前会回来的吧？」  
两条之间相差大概一分钟。不得不说第一条让我狠狠心花怒放了一番：在被我委婉拒绝了见面之后，容仁哥果然还是按捺不住对我的思念之情，即使放低姿态也要和我相见呢！这简直是不亚于打大龙之前换掉惩戒级别的究极白给，对我来说是绝对的场面优势啊！  
然而狂喜之后再看第二条，这表面上看来等不及的询问却因为过于冲击性的甜蜜意味让我警铃大作！中秋节，中秋节有什么？有月饼、团聚、以及……月亮啊！  
中秋节要看月亮的不是吗！  
若是我没有想到这一层，恐怕被“中秋”这个词启发之下，一回国我就会忍不住邀请容仁哥在中秋节左右出来见面，结合我们的作息时间大概率是晚饭的时候。初秋时节一般吃完饭出来天都已经黑透了，韩国这几天的天气……晴朗！  
也就是说极大概率里我会和容仁哥一起看到圆圆的明月！  
试想一下，已经喜欢了他……不，是在容仁哥的想象里已经喜欢了他很久、却很久没有见面的我，在经历波折好不容易和他一起吃饭聊天后、一起走在秋风习习的晚街上，浸润在四处庆祝中秋佳节的其乐融融的氛围里，这时抬头看到圆月的时候，我会说什么？  
“月亮……真美啊。”

是这样的吗？那个日本的大作家是这么说的吧！赞美月色=告白，虽然是外国作家的轶事，但这个认知在全世界范围内都脍炙人口了啊！若是我踩了容仁哥的陷阱，顺顺当当的掉进他煞费心机圈好的陷阱里，岂不是就要这么败北了吗？  
当然月亮是无辜的，不能随便夸赞，都是心怀鬼胎的恋人的错。  
不过这时候还不理容仁哥就过分了。我这么表面大条内心细腻的成年人，基本的礼仪还是要展现出的。何况，已经察觉出容仁哥的计谋，我只需要记住绝对不能看月亮，这样一来一心想引诱我犯错的容仁哥可能反而会忍不住抬起头——而我只需要适当地、用天真无辜的语气问他：  
“月亮是不是很圆呢？”  
这时，只要容仁哥的心中有一丝丝柔软和感性，很大概率就会顺口接道：“嗯，很漂亮。”  
——如此就是我的大成功了！容仁哥马上就会意识到自己的失言，惊慌地和我若有所思的目光对视，也许马上脸都会红起来也说不定呢！  
总之，先看看有什么餐厅附近很好赏月再说吧！

=第五回合，（被觉得可爱的）朴载赫 胜=  



End file.
